Lusts, The Flu, and Hospitals
by ShaneBLAST
Summary: Sequel to Secret Lover. Set during: Killed By Death. Slash. Sequel up and entitled Bargaining. My Version.
1. Breaking Up the Girl

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon won't sell me Buffy. :(

Sequel to Secret Lover.

Warnings: Implied slash

Set during the episode: Killed By Death

_Chapter 1: Breaking Up the Girl_

_In a modern culture  
My friend you must be careful  
They've got million ways to kill you  
_

Buffy fell to the ground. Angelus pounced on top of her, "Well, things are not looking good for our heroine," He said with a smirk. Cordelia, Xander, and Willow aimed their crosses at him. He looked at Xander, eyes full of fear.

_In this dangerous world  
Theres an art to growing old  
Taking chances  
Magic happens  
_

Xander chuckled "Take a walk overbite." He said. Angelus growled but he held his cross steady. He raced away from the crowd of vampire slaying teenagers. Buffy spoke up, "No guys, really i'm fine. The worlds kinda spinny but, ya know, it's kinda like a ride." She passed out at that moment. "Shit!" Xander yelled. "We gotta get her to a hospital." Willow said, voice trying to mask her fear.

_It's a craft  
I know it's hard  
But you're tearing her apart  
Walk away cause you're breaking up the girl _

Buffy was being rushed down a hall of Sunnydale Memorial Hospital on a stretcher, "Shhhh! Hospital zone. No singing!" She whispered to Joyce. Joyce looked down at her confused. Buffy tried getting out of the stretcher. "No! No! No! I have to slay the vampires!" "Buffy we have to get you better, THEN we can get the vampires." Giles said. Joyce gave him a look and he tried to contain himself, "I hear it's best to play along," He said in a fit of giggles.

_I am afraid there's much to be afraid of  
Here today and gone tomorrow  
Don't end up in the gutter  
Just like the one before  
You're just the same  
You're such a loser _

Xander looked at this display of immaturity and shook his head. "God sometimes Giles acts like such a kid. Why don't I own a camera? Oh. Right. I'm poor." Xander thought to himself. He frowned and followed the crowd of his friends and supposed girlfriend. "It's going to be a long night." He thought.

A/N: Song used: Breaking Up the Girl by Garbage. I thought it was fitting with Buffy catching the flu, don't you? O.O Drama. I'm sorry if I got some of the dialouge wrong, I haven't seen this episode in a while.


	2. Confrontation leads to what?

Disclaimer: I eat Ramen noodles, do you think I own Buffy the Vampire Slayer?

Warnings: Slash.

Xander stood outside Buffy's room in the hospital. Cordellia had gone to get coffee and Willow had gone home for the night. He sat down in the chair behind him when and rand a hand through his hair. "Come on," His mind told him. "Buffy'll be okay. She's a slayer after all, super healing powers." Xander looked up and saw a figure walking down the hall. He blinked and the figure wasn't as blurry. It was Angelus, carrying a bouqet of roses.

Xander stood and walked towards him. "Visiting hours are over." He snapped. Angelus chuckled and said "Well i'm pretty much family." "Well why don't you come back during the day? Oh that's right. You can't." "If I decide to walk into Buffy's room, do you think for one microsecond you could stop me?" This struck a chord with Xander and Angelus could tell. Angelus got closer to him, reaching for Xander's hand.

Xander looked up and allowed Angelus to take his hand. "Maybe not. Maybe that security guard couldn't either. Or those cops...or the orderlies. But i'm kinda curious. You game?" "Buffy's White Knight. It must kill you she got in bed with me before you did."

Xander wrenched his hand out of Angelus's grasp. "You're gonna die. And i'm gonna be there." Angelus smiled and handed the boquet to Xander. "Just tell her I stopped by." Angelus walked off, Xander looked down at the roses, not paying attention to where Angelus was going. and he spied a card. He opened it to read it. "I'll see you soon childe."

Xander gulped and Cordelia came up behind him. Cordelia laughed and said "Who gave ya those?" Xander, not paying attention to her, handed them to her and said, "Burn them." Cordelia looked at him confused but walked to the nearest trash can, tossing the roses inside. Xander fumed and walked into the restroom. He walked over to a sink and turned the faucet, leaning down and splashing cold water onto his face.

He looked up into the mirror and sighed. He turned around and Angelus was standing right behind him. "Told you i'd see ya soon didn't I?" Angelus wrapped his arms around Xander's waist and pulled him for a long, lingering kiss. Xander's insides were screaming for air so he pulled away, gasping for breath. "Angelus, what part of me sticking a cross into your forehead last week did you not understand?"

Angelus looked at him, eyes firey. Xander wrapped his arms around Angelus's neck, slamming his back into the wall behind the vampire. Angelus moaned into Xander's mouth and they moved into a stall with smiles on both of their faces.

A/N: I'm not comfortable with writing sex scenes so, that's as far as i'll go. If you didn't catch why Xander was doing this, his feelings for Angelus are mixed so having sex with him is only going to make him worse. The next one in the series takes place during Bargaining. Now, review!


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I wanted to flip the plot points of it. The first fic was a little more sexual than this one, but I don't like to repeat past entries. I have a request for a sequel for this that is kind of a repeat of the first fic but i'm not going to do. Sorry Vicky. I'm not even sure if i'm even going to continue this series. :(


End file.
